1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shellfish cracking tools and more particularly pertains to a new shellfish cracking tool for efficient cracking of crabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shellfish cracking tools is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a tool that easily and efficiently cracks crab while also having the ability be disassembled for storage purposes on a boat.